<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>idk, goodbye by SpiderShell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942619">idk, goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell'>SpiderShell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2 Saves the Day (Star Wars), Trapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Obi-Wan’s gonna kill us,” Anakin said in finality. His fingers gently touched the Force-inhibitor collar around his neck as he turned to face his padawan, who was similarly constrained with a long chain attached to her ankle. </p>
<p>Ahsoka sighed, fingers pulling at the chain and yelping when it gave out a jolt of electricity. “I think we’re stuck.” </p>
<p>“You <em>think</em>, Snips?” Anakin glared at her. “It’s kinda obvious.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 &amp; Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2 &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>idk, goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!! This fic was a request from my youngest sister, and I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Obi-Wan’s gonna kill us,” Anakin said in finality. His fingers gently touched the Force-inhibitor collar around his neck as he turned to face his padawan, who was similarly constrained with a long chain attached to her ankle. </p>
<p>Ahsoka sighed, fingers pulling at the chain and yelping when it gave out a jolt of electricity. “I think we’re stuck.” </p>
<p>“You <em>think</em>, Snips?” Anakin glared at her. “It’s kinda obvious.” </p>
<p>Ahsoka shrugged and slid down the wall to sit cross-legged with a slightly too-confident grin. "This is just a minor setback. You're just annoyed that you're going to have to be rescued by your dear master."</p>
<p>"He's not my master anymore," Anakin grumbled.</p>
<p>Flashing a wicked look at him, Ahsoka laughed. "I beg to differ. In his eyes, you're still as reckless, disobedient, immature, and willful as you were under his guidance, which means that you're practically still his padawan. After all, don't you still call him 'master'?"</p>
<p>Anakin choked. "And who are you again?" he retorted.</p>
<p>Ahsoka rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to talk back, but was cut off by an agitated and animated beeping and trilling. R2-D2 wheeled down the corridor, headpiece twisting from side to side as he looked in each cell. </p>
<p>"R2!" Anakin called, jingling his chains. "Here!"</p>
<p>The droid stopped in front of their cell and whistled, as if scolding them. He wiggled from side to side, beeping an annoyed message.</p>
<p>"Obi-Wan sent you," Anakin groaned as Ahsoka giggled in glee at the revelation. "I"ll never hear the end of this."</p>
<p>R2 beeped.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. Now please get us out of here before we embarrass ourselves further."</p>
<p>Beep.</p>
<p>"No!? What do you mean, 'no'? Is this to do with not giving you an oil bath last week?"</p>
<p>R2 beeped angrily and started to wheel away.</p>
<p>"Come on, R2, seriously?! You can't just say 'i don't know' and 'goodbye'. Help us!"</p>
<p>Beep. Beep.</p>
<p>"Okay, fine, I'm sorry. You can have an oil bath every day for two weeks if you like. Just get us out of here before Obi-Wan and Master Windu do it."</p>
<p>Beep.</p>
<p>"What more can I give you? Honestly? Are you <em>trying</em> to embarrass us?"</p>
<p>Beep, beep, boop.</p>
<p>"Look here, R2. If you don't let us out now, I'll turn you into a pile of scrap metal. I mean it."</p>
<p>R2 trilled indignantly as footsteps echoed down the hallway. "As amusing as that would be," Obi-Wan said with a smirk, "I doubt you would do it."</p>
<p>"Master," Anakin greeted, his voice half relieved and half mortified. “Funny seeing you here.” </p>
<p>Obi-Wan eyed the trapped duo, lips twitching as he reached out for the dialpad outside the cell. He pressed a button, and the collars and chains loosened and unclicked. Anakin and Ahsoka stood up, exchanging a relieved look and walked past, faces burning. </p>
<p>“No ‘thank you’ for your saviour?” Obi-Wan called out. </p>
<p>Anakin sighed. “Thank you, Master.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have an awesome day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>